Personne n'y peut rien
by Hahn tah Yhel
Summary: Heero et Duo seuls dans une maison. Pour un affrontement qui n'a rien à voir avec un combat.


_Disclaimer : Aucun des personnages de Gundam Wing ne m'appartient._

**

* * *

**

Personne n'y peut rien

_La Terre_

_AC 200_

Une maison discrète perdue dans les bois.

Deux jeunes hommes empressés qui s'en approchent.

Une porte malmenée par des mains impatientes.

Une voix qui s'élève, vibrante.

- Dépêche toi Yuy.

- Je fais ce que je peux Maxwell. Attends !

D'autres mains qui se glissent sous une veste, audacieuses.

Un corps qui se presse dans le dos d'un autre, qui se frotte légèrement.

- Ca fait cinq ans que j'attends Yuy.

- Hn…

Un souffle plus court soudain.

Une serrure qui craque légèrement, un homme qui est limite d'en faire autant.

Enfin la serrure cède.

La porte est ouverte d'un coup de pied.

Les mains glissent hors de la veste.

- Pas trop tôt !

Le second homme se précipite à l'intérieur.

Le premier le rejoint.

Le retient.

Des mains dures qui exigent, attirent un corps contre un autre.

Des lèvres avides qui s'emparent d'autres non moins avides.

Deux souffles mêlés.

Deux langues qui s'affrontent.

Une morsure.

Légère.

Un grognement étouffé par le baiser.

Un regard qui brille un peu plus.

Des bouches qui se séparent.

- J't'ai dans la peau Yuy.

- Pas encore assez Maxwell, mais on va remédier à ça.

- Chiche !

Des chaussures qu'on retire d'un coup de pied nerveux. Qui volent à travers l'entrée.

Les deux hommes s'en foutent.

Tout ce qui n'est pas eux ne compte pas.

Ne compte plus.

Les mains dures empoignent une veste noire, l'ouvrent d'un geste vif.

Des boutons volent.

Un rire retentit.

- Quelle fougue Yuy !

- La ferme Maxwell !

Les mains dures luttent contre une chemise sombre, contre un col blanc de prêtre qu'elles arrachent, jettent.

- Hey ! Doucement avec mon col.

- J'le déteste.

- Hein ?

- Tu as parfaitement entendu.

- Tu m'l'as jamais dit.

- Je te le dis maintenant.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que.

D'autres mains, souples, agiles, qui empoignent une nuque brune.

- Dit moi.

- Non.

Un baiser sans douceur.

Qui les laisse haletants.

- Dit moi.

- C'est pas ainsi que je t'aime.

Un autre rire.

- Tu m'aimes comment Yuy ?

Les mains dures défont une ceinture, descendent une braguette.

Un pantalon coule le long de deux jambes musclées.

Celui qui se retrouve en caleçon s'en délivre, l'enjambe, se cambre de façon provocante.

- Tu m'aimes ainsi ?

- Hn.

- Non ?

- Hn.

- Pourquoi ?

- Caleçon.

- Je suis choqué Yuy.

- Hn.

Des mains dures qui tentent de retirer le sous vêtement.

Un corps presque nu qui se dérobe.

- Moi j'l'aime bien.

- Hn…

Une moue boudeuse sur ses lèvres fines.

Une langue qui pointe, caresse des lèvres pleines.

Provocante.

Un corps à demi nu qui s'éloigne d'un autre toujours habillé en dansant.

Qui est rattrapé.

Une main qui saisit une longue natte châtain.

Qui la retient sans douceur.

Un cri de douleur vite réprimé.

Une protestation.

- Hey !

- La ferme.

Une main qui tire, ramenant le corps dénudé vers le sien.

Une résistance de principe.

_Jamais céder trop vite._

_Question de principe._

_De survie._

_Même face à un allié._

_Même à un compagnon de lutte._

_Surtout face à lui._

_Cet autre qu'on connaît trop bien et pourtant pas assez._

_Qu'on a suivi._

_Poursuivi._

_Secondé._

_Secouru._

_Affronté._

_Délivré._

_Provoqué._

_Consolé._

_Désiré.  
Jalousé._

_Cet autre, source de joie._

_De peine._

_Qui est là._

_Enfin._

_Invaincu._

_Insoumis._

_Autant qu'on l'est._

_Qu'on veut l'être._

Deux regards qui s'affrontent encore.

Aiguisés comme des lames.

Cherchant la faille.

Comme toujours

- On est pas là pour parler Maxwell.

- J'ai pas fait vœu de silence Yuy.

- Dommage.

- Fais moi taire si tu peux.

- C'est un défi Maxwell ?

- A ton avis ?

- Hn.

La natte est relâchée, sans hâte.

La main glisse le long du dos nus.

Qui frissonne sous le contact légèrement râpeux.

- Sensible Maxwell ?

- Ferme la Yuy.

- Je croyais que tu voulais parler…

- J'inverse la situation.

- Tu crois avoir assez de force ?

- Toujours.

- On va bien voir.

- C'est tout vu.

Un rire voilé.

Un peu rauque.

Le dénudé frissonne.

Après la mue la voix du métis est devenue si…

_Sensuelle ?_

_Excitante ?_

_Oui…_

_Autant qu'elle peut être dure._

_Pénible._

_Cinglante._

_Elle peut caresser._

_Flatter._

_Dévaster._

Des yeux violets que le désir assombrit.

Des lèvres mordues pour réprimer un gémissement.

- Tu m'as dans la peau Maxwell ?

- Abuse pas Yuy.

Un autre rire.

Un autre frisson.

Un corps qui se crispe.

_Il en a fallut du temps._

_Des approches._

_Des retraits_.

_Une guerre pendant la guerre.  
Personnelle._

_Passionnée._

_Des échanges._

_Silencieux.  
A demi mot._

_Ou à pleine voix_.

Un doigt qui caresse les lèvres mordues.

Meurtries.

Qui les redessine lentement.

Avec application.

- C'est comme cela que je t'aime…

Une langue qui vient le caresser.  
Mutine.

Cette fois c'est l'autre qui frissonne.

- Vraiment ?

- Hmmm…

Le corps dénudé se rapproche.

Des bras fins se nouent autour d'une nuque souple.

- J'ai envie de toi Yuy.

- Je sais.

- Dis moi que c'est réciproque.

- Tu connais la réponse Maxwell.

- J'ai besoin de l'entendre.

- …

Les bras nus se crispent.

Puis s'écartent.

- Je vois.

Le dénudé se recule, les yeux baissés.

_Tension.  
Colère ?_

_Déception._

_Indignation_.

L'autre le retient.

- Non !

- Va te faire foutre Yuy !

- Pas sans toi Maxwell.

Une lutte brève.

Un corps dénudé maîtrisé.

Un baiser de plus.

Plus brutal.

Plus avide.

Une morsure.

Plus forte.

Du sang.

Un regard bleu qui se voile.

Qui se ferme.

Des bras aux muscles d'acier qui s'emparent d'un corps qui se débat.

Un escalier gravit quatre à quatre

Des marches qui craquent.

Une porte poussée avec force.

Un corps jeté sur un lit.

Qui rebondit souplement.

Se redresse.

Une porte refermée qui claque.

Un dos qui s'y appuie.

Un affrontement silencieux.

Un de plus.

Puis contre toute attente, une capitulation.

Le dénudé s'assoit, les bras autour des genoux.

La joue posée dessus.

Une larme qui roule sur une peau claire.

Une respiration qui se bloque.

Qui repart sur un soupir.

- Duo…

- J'peux plus…

- Hein ?

- J'ai plus la force Yuy…

- Mais…

_Incompréhension._

_Déception._

- J't'ai attendu pendant cinq ans.

- Je suis là.

- Et t'es habillé Yuy.

- Tu n'es pas nu, tu as un caleçon.

Des larmes coulent sur les joues pleines.

- Et tu comptes me prendre en vitesse ? Tout habillé ?

- Non.

Des mains dures qui défont des habits en vitesse.

Sans rien laisser.

Un corps nu qui s'avance vers le lit.

D'un pas ferme.

L'autre se redresse.

Est renversé en arrière, doucement.

Fermement.

Un corps qui s'étend sur celui couché.

Des lèvres qui font disparaître les traces de larmes.

- Je vais te prendre lentement. Rien ne presse.

Des mains dures qui baissent un caleçon avec lenteur.

Qui le laissent tomber sur le sol.

- Moi aussi j'ai attendu cinq ans.

Un regard bleu qui contemple.

Qui admire.

Des joues pleines qui s'empourprent.

- Tu es beau Duo…

- T'es pas mal non plus.

- Merci.

Un baiser léger.

Presque tendre.

Des lèvres qui descendent sur un cou qui palpite frénétiquement.

Qui s'arrêtent un instant puis recommencent à descendre.

Toujours plus bas.

Des yeux violets qui s'écarquillent.

- Heero…

- Chhh…

- Tu sais ce que tu es en train de faire ?

- Oui.

- Vraiment sur ?

- Oui.

- Tu fais quoi alors ?

- Je rattrape le temps perdu et toi tu parles trop. Comme toujours.

- Hein ?

- Tu veux que je répète ?

- Non. répond le natté tandis que les lèvres d'Heero atteignent un point particulièrement sensible de son anatomie.

Puis ce sont les doigts d'Heero qui entrent en action.

Et tout s'efface pour le natté.

Jusqu'à la jouissance finale.

Heero se redresse, considérant son amant.

Enfin il peut le qualifier ainsi.

La respiration haletante du natté lui parvint puis un bruit parasite.

- Hic…

Les sourcils d'Heero se haussent.

A-t-il bien entendu ?

Duo se détourna.

Le bruit revint.

- Hic…

- Duo ?

Le natté prend une profonde inspiration.

- Ca… va… hic…

- J'en ai pas l'impression.

Duo soupire profondément.

- J'ai… hic... l'habitude…

- Vraiment ?

- Oui… hic… c'est toujours comme… hic… ça…

- Hein ?

Les joues de Duo prennent une belle teinte carmine.

- Chaque fois… hic… que je… hic… atteint le… hic… plaisir…

- Je vois.

Le regard violet le regarde avec méfiance.

- Si tu… hic… rit… je te… hic… tue…

- Je ne vais pas rire Duo. Mais il y a des façons de faire passer ça.

- J'ai tout… hic… essayé… personne… hic… n'y peut rien.

Heero sourit.

- Je crois que je connais une méthode efficace.

- Hein ?

Heero se penche vers lui et pose ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Les y laisse un long moment puis se redresse.

Duo bat des paupières.

- Alors ?

- Tu as raison. C'est efficace.

Heero sourit et s'étend à ses côtés.

Un long moment se passe puis la voix de Duo s'élève.

- Heero…

- Oui ?

- Tu me soigneras encore la prochaine fois ?

- Et toutes les autres fois.

- Alors ça va.

Heero sourit et le prend dans ses bras.

- Je te soignerai de toutes les façons Duo.

Duo caresse sa joue.

- On dirait une promesse Yuy.

- C'en est une.

- Pourquoi maintenant ?

- J'ai assez attendu.

- Ah…

Le silence retombe.

Un moment passe.

Duo frissonne.

- Il fait froid…

Heero étend les couvertures sur eux et l'entoure de ses bras.

- Mieux ?

- Oui.

A nouveau le silence.

La lune qui a éclairé leurs ébats se couche enfin.

L'obscurité envahit la chambre.

Le natté se blottit plus encore contre son compagnon.

- Ca va ?

- J'aime pas les nuits noires.

- Je suis là Duo. Tu peux dormir tranquille.

- Merci…

Heero dépose un baiser sur son front.

- Merci à toi d'avoir attendu.

- J'voulais laisser tomber.

- Mais tu ne l'as pas fait.

- J'ai pas pu.

- Pourquoi ?

- J't'ai dans la peau.

- Ah…

Heero soupire.

Ferme les yeux.

- Et toi ? demande Duo.

Heero prend le temps de réfléchir un bref instant.

- Pareil.

- T'es pas un romatique.

- Si tu voulais un romantique fallait séduire Quatre.

- Parce que je t'ai séduit Yuy ?

- Heero.

- Heero. Alors, je t'ai séduit ?

- Hn.

- Traduction ?

- Oui.


End file.
